PC Gamer Issue 250
This magazine was dated March 2013 and priced at £5.99. Monitor The great THQ sell off - Chris Thursten - 1 2/3 pages (6-7) :Company of Heroes, Metro and more head to new owners. PC Gamer hits issue 250 - Tom Francis - 2 pages (8-9) :Attractive magazine please to announce continued existence. The Spy - 1 page (10) Face Off: Would PC gaming benefit from Microsoft's death? - 1 page (12) :Marsh Davies vs Chris Thursten Armchair Designer: Dragon Age 3, redesigned - Chris Thursten - 1 page (14) :Three ways to ensure that BioWare's next fantasy RPG is their best. Arrested Arma 3 devs granted bail - (15) :Martin Pezlar and Ivan Buchta return home after four months in prison. US govt orders game violence research - (17) :$10 million to investigate links to real violence Special Report: Best laid .plans - Richard Cobbett - 2 pages (18-19) :A sneaky, mostly forgtotten way into the heads of gaming's biggest names. Previews SimCity - Tom Senior - 4 pages (22-25) Defiance - Andy Kelly - 2 pages (26-27) Octodad: Deadliest Catch - Tom Francis - 1 page (28) Suvarium - Marsh Davies - 2 pages (30-31) The Iconoclasts - Marsh Davies - 1 page (32) Tomb Raider - Andy Kelly - 1 page (34) Features At the Gates - Chris Thursten - 6 pages (36-41) :In Total War: Rome II, the ancient world is a violent reaction waiting to happen. Evolutionary Theory - Rich McCormick - 4 pages (44-47) :StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm is StarCraft made harder, better, faster, stronger. Venture Forth - Tom Senior - 6 pages (48-53) :How Roll20 is finally bringing the spirit of Dungeons & Dragons to videogames. The PC Gamer Interview: Christine Love - Cara Ellison - 2 pages (54-55) :The developer talks about Analogue Hate Story, the creative process, and inappropriate shenanigans. Why We Love PC Gaming - 10 pages (56-65) :We fell in love with PC gaming for different reasons, but we all remember the moment. Have a seat and we'll tell you about ours. ::Featuring Spellcasting 201: The Sorcerer's Appliance - 1 page (58), Full Throttle - 1 page (61), Dark Age of Camelot - 1 page (62). Giftageddon - Rome: Total War - 1 page (66) Send (Letters) - 2 pages (70-71) PC Gamer Network: Play - 2 pages (72-73) Reviews Re-Releases The Hard Stuff Keyboards - Dave James - 5 pages (115-119) :How to choose one for you games PC. Reviews The PC Gamer Rig - 1 page (122) Game settings made simple - Dave James - 1 page (124) :Struggling to tell your TXAA from your MSAA? Nvidia want to help. Extra Life "I understand that this is not the internet-approved response" - Chris Thursten - 1½ pages (126-127) :Returning to Mass Effect 3 long after the dust has settled. "I have turned these characters into rocket-propelled balloon" - Graham Smith - ½ page (127) :Breaking copyright law in Garry's Mod. "These aren't battleships, they're culture factories" - Tom Senior - 1 page (128) :Waging ware with terrible television in Galactic Civilizations II "It's surprisingly forgiving of insane behaviour" - Tom Francis - ½ page (129) :Tom finally fights his way past Hotline Miami's first boss. "I've taken to playing it like a skateboarding game" - Rich McCormick - ½ page (129) :Chaining combos and doing tricks in Far Cry 3 Top 10 Downloads - 4 pages (130-133) Update - DotA 2 - Duncan Geere - 2 pages (134-135) :DotA 2 isn't ancient, but it has come a long way. How to... build a troubled paradise in Far Cry 3 - Craig Owens - 2 pages (136-137) :Enjoy a tropical island of your own without winning the lottery. Reinstall - Black & White - Chris Thursten - 2 pages (138-139) :Black & White demonstrates the cost of assuming godhood. Diary: Playing the Game of Thrones - Rich McCormick - 4 pages (140-143) :Staying alive in Crusader Kings II's Westeros. Must Play - 1 page (144) External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Other Credits Associate Editor :Rich McCormick Production Editor :Tony Ellis Section Editor :Tom Francis Web Editor :Marsh Davies Art Editors :Tom Strike, Julian Dace News Editor :Tom Senior Video Editor :Chris Thursten Contributors :Tim Stone, Richard Cobbett, Dave James, David Lyttleton, Jon Blyth, Andy Kelly, Cara Ellison, Craig Owens, Duncan Geere, Ian Dransfield, Jonathan Morcam, Nathan Brown, Phil Savage, Richard Lane, Rose Brandle, Ben Griffin, Evan Lahti, Andy McGregor Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews